poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Here Come the Power Rangers and Mighty Ducks (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Here Come the Power Rangers and Mighty Ducks. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Episode begins one day at Sugarcube Corner, Where Pinkie Pie was baking a special cake for Unico. Pinkie Pie: So, What do you think, Girls? I'll bet Unico will love this cake. Princess Peach: It looks delicious, Pinkie. Princess Daisy: I think so too, Peach. Pauline: So, Is it ready yet? Pinkie Pie: Just about, Pauline. (finished the frosting) Rosalina: It was done. Unico: Wow, Pinkie. That's the best cake you've ever baked! Pinkie Pie: Thanks, Unico. It's the least I can do. Best Cake Ever! Just then, Alex Xanatos and Moana Waialiki came to check on her for a minute. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Hey, Pinkie Pie. Nice cake you made. Pinkie Pie: Thanks, I've made this especially for Unico. Moana Waialiki: That's really amazing, Pinkie. Unico: It sure is, Moana. It's the nicest thing Pinkie Pie has ever done. Rosalina: I know, It's the least she'd ever did for us. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Wow, Go figure. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle arrived to visit her brother, Shining Armor, her sister in-law, Dean Cadance, And her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Everyone. Shining Armor: Twilight, We didn't actually think you'd pay a visit. Twilight Sparkle: I just thought I'd see how any of you are doing, Shining Armor. How's Flurry Heart doing? Dean Cadance: She's doing just fine, Twilight. As Flurry Heart sees Twilight, She walks straight to her. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Flurry. (picks up her baby niece) How are you doing today? Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: (sets her down gently) So, How're things going at Crystal Prep? Dean Cadance: It was hard work, But got our own checks from Ransik while Nadira babysits Flurry Heart. Just then, Flurry spilled the chocolate pudding at the kitchen. Flurry Heart: Uh-Oh. Dean Cadance: Flurry, We've worked very hard making our own pudding. As Cadance had to get her, She accidentally steps on the pudding. Dean Cadance: Oops, Guess I'll have to clean my shoes. With that said, Everyone laughed. Suddenly, Twilight and her friends came to the Crystal Prep Secret Lab. Twilight Sparkle: We came as soon as we could, Ransik. Ransik: The portal is opening. Aikko: But why? Blossom: I have no idea. Ken Utonium: Who do you think it is, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I think we're about to find out, Ken. Just then, Some more friends of Mario and Donkey Kong came out of the portal. Donkey Kong: It's Wrinkly Kong, Swanky Kong, Lanky Kong, Kiddy Kong! Mario: And-a our other friends from-a Mushroom Kingdom! Luigi: And-a our Mama and Papa! Blue Toad and Yellow Toad: Ours too! Princess Peach: Our friends are here! Jumpman: Good to see you boys again. Julie: We've missed-a you two so much. Toad Frederick: Hello, Boys. Toad Priscilla: Did you miss us? Florida: Welcome to our lab, Friends. Professor Utonium: My goodness, We're gonna need more rooms to build for our new friends. Ransik: (brought out his toolbox) Not a problem, Professor. With quick remodeling, Ransik and his reformed alliance started building more rooms in the secret lab. Meanwhile at the Koopa Kingdom, A large ship of the Saurian Empire appeared on top. Bowser: Who's there!? Lord Dragaunus: Come now, Bowser. Is this anyway to treat an old friend? Viluy: It's Lord Dragaunus. Kamek: And Siege, Chameleon and Wraith. Bowser Jr.: What're you guys doing here? Chameleon: (shape shifts Jimmy Durante) Nothin' much, Junior. Just thought you could use some help! Ha-cha-cha-cha-cha! Bowser: We're listening. Lord Dragaunus: The Power Rangers you despised are gathering more allies from other dimensions, We cannot allow them to gain more allies. Otherwise, We'd fail our attempt to conquer the universe. Siege: You guys are gonna need all the help you can get. Mistress 9: Very well then, You're in. Night Wind: Revenge will be ours soon enough. Bowser: Now then, It's time we bring out another Koopa. Lord Dragaunus: You heard your father, Jackson. Jackson Koopa: Here he comes now. Koopa of the Jungle: (yells like Tarzan) Ready to rumble! Bowser: Excellent. The Rangers won't know it, But they will eventually fall! Soon, All the villains laughed evilly in hopes to conquer the world. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends arrived to see Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts play hockey at the Pond. Twilight Sparkle: This is it, Guys. Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts are up against the Mighty Ducks. Spike: There is something odd I've heard about them. Mona: Me too, Spike. Cheryl: Go, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: Come on, Team. We've got a game to win! Spitfire: You heard Rainbow Dash, Let's win us a trophy! Soarin: Oh yeah, I'm ready! Fleetfoot: Same here! Rainbow Dash: We can take'em! Wildwing Flashblade: We cane take'em, Team. We won't rest until we win. Nosedive Flashblade: We're way ahead of ya, Bro. Duke L'Orange: This isn't about winning, It's about our legend. Tanya Vanderflock: I'm with Duke on this one, I don't really care about winning. Check "Grin" Hardwing: We must always be one with the puck. With the bell rang, The Wonderbolts and the Mighty Ducks started playing. Toad Frederick: Look at them go, Jumpman. Jumpman: I sure did, Frederick. Scootaloo: Go, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Time for one shot! As she hits the puck, The Wonderbolts scored one point. Prince Daisley: Go, Mighty Ducks! Dixie Kong: Give it all you got! Pechakucha: Win this game! Nosedive Flashblade: Man, These guys are killing us! Duke L'Orange: We ain't backing down just yet! Mallory McMallord: Then, Let's keep going until we win! Spitfire: You guys are about to eat my ice! Wildwing Flashblade: Not unless you eat our first! Julie: Look at her go! Toad Priscilla: Let's see who'll win. Just as the Wonderbolts and the Mighty Ducks made their scores, They remain a tie 5 to 5. The Announcer: And the Wonderbolts and the Mighty Ducks had the score tied up! Phil Palmfeather: I don't believe it, They're not even breaking a sweat! Rainbow Dash: Yes, We got the score tied! Mario and Luigi: Mama Mia! Blue Toad and Yellow Toad: Woah! Pab: My goodness! The Announcer: Laddies and Gentlemen, It's time to call in a draw! Tanya Vanderflock: Boy, Those sure know their stuff. Wildwing Flashblade: But at least the score's tied. Come on, Let's congratulate them. Just as they were about to meet with the Wonderbolts, Canard Thunderbeak appeared out of nowhere. Canard Thunderbeak: Hey, Wildwing. Wildwing Flashblade: (surprisingly) Conard, Is it really you!? Canard Thunderbeak: The one and only, Pal. Just as Canard and Wildwing shook their hands, The rest of his friends were glad to see him. Tanya Vanderflock: How'd you get all this way from here? Nosedive Flashblade: Yeah, And what're Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone doing here? Canard Thunderbeak: It's a long story, Nosedive. I'll explain later. Meanwhile at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Princess Peach realized the Mighty Ducks on the viewing globe. Princess Peach: Ransik, Professor Utonium, I've heard great legends about how the Mighty Ducks protect the entire universe from Lord Dragaunus and his lackeys to carry on Drake DuCaine's legacy. Ransik: Yes, Which is precisely why I've gathered you all here. Professor Utonium: If what Peach say is true, Then we could use their help to stop Dragaunus. Toadette: And we will, Professor. Birdo: I second that. Spike: Me too. Princess Peach: Then we all agree to have the Mighty Ducks help us stop Dragaunus and his henchmen. Starlight Glimmer: I'm ready for this. Sandy Cheeks: Same here. Lucretia DeCoy: After Canard escape the time worm, He saved me from Dragaunus sending me to the Dimensional Limbo. Falcone: And I've paid my debt to society, Only to redeem myself to fight alongside you all. Mirage: I hope it's safe to trust them. Duke L'Orange: I for one use to be a natural jewel thief, I'm sure Falcone's skills will be put to good use like mine. Canard Thunderbeak: And it looks like you guys got our help, We support you every step of the way. Amethyst Utonium: Thank you, Canard. Breezie: Thank you so much. Just as Twilight and her friends get aquatinted with the Mighty Ducks, The Wild Force and Ninja Storm Rangers came to see them. Cole Evans: Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Cole, Shane, Guys. What're you all doing here. Shane Clarke: We've got trouble at Turtle Cove, We need your help. And in the nick of time, Mario, Donkey Kong and all of his friends came to see them. Mario: If-a you need-a help, We're your group! Rosalina: Mind if we join in? Tori Hanason: Sure. Shane Clarke: Any friends of Twilight and her friends are welcome to join in. Soon enough, They meet at the Animarium where Princess Shayla and Sensei Kanoi Watanabe. Princess Shayla: (appearing from the sacred water) Hello, Friends. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: We are grateful you would come. Brick: We're just glad we did, Sensei Watanabe. Toadsworth: My goodness, The Animarium is so beautiful. Patty the Parasol: Sure is. Cole Evans: Dragaunus is on the move, He's planing to pollute Turtle Cove. Twilight Sparkle: We'll help anyway we can, Cole. We'll need help from the Mighty Ducks. So, Twilight, Cole and Shane started working on some strategies. Back at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Phil Palmfeather entered it as he met with Ransik. Phil Palmfeather: Wow, Nice place you got here. Ransik: Phil Palmfeather, Didn't expect to see you here. Ken Utonium: Me either. Florida: It's alright, Ransik. Ms. Sara Bellum: We brought him here just to be sure he could help us. Ransik: Phil, Can't you see we're in a middle of crisis on account Bowser and his alliance? Phil Palmfeather: That's why I'm here, Ransik. I just thought I could support you guys with my friends. Principal Celestia: I see. Talking Dog: We're listening. Phil Palmfeather: If we work together, We'll combine our knowledge in order for our friends to win their battles. Ransik: Very well, Phil. If that's the idea you want, Then we'll ensure the Rangers and their allies will win. Just then, There was an alarm going red. Professor Utonium: It's Dragaunus, He and his henchmen are on the attack! Ransik: We must warn the Rangers! Ken Utonium: I'm helping my Dad with the work, Mr. Palmfeather. Phil Palmfeather: (chuckles) Good for you, Little man. With Lord Dragaunus and his henchmen were attacking the city, There's no stop to them. Lord Dragaunus: (laughs evilly) With those Ducks and Rangers out of the way, We shall conquer this world. Seige: I've waited a long time for this. Chameleon: (as Forrest Gump) Evil is as Evil does. Lord Dragaunus: It's time we let them come to us. Wraith: How're we going to this, Lord Dragaunus? Lord Dragaunus: You'll see soon enough once Bowser has his Koopa ready, Wraith. Soon, Bowser send a new Koopa called Koopa of the Jungle to begin his rampage. Bowser: Destroy the Power Rangers, Koopa of the Jungle. And let no one else get in your way. Koopa of the Jungle: Me ready to smash Rangers, Master. Ludwig Von Koopa: Now, There's an evil Koopa for ya. Drake the Dark Toad: I see what you mean, Ludwig. Koopa of the Jungle: Time to attack. Mistress 9: Now, We're getting somewhere. Meanwhile, Wildwing and Twilight agreed to begin their team effort. Wildwing Flashblade: It's not gonna be easy, Twilight. You don't know what Dragaunus is capable of. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Wildwing. If we work together, We'll win our fight together. Wildwing Flashblade: You really think so, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I don't think, I know so. Then, Alex prepared the Solar Eclipse Spell to reawaken Goliath and the other gargoyles for help. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Goliath, Dragaunus is back. Goliath: Where can we meet Twilight and the others? Alexander Fox Xanatos: At Turtle Cove, The Mighty Ducks will meet us there too. Hudson: We'll be there soon, Lad. Elisa Maza: I can tell this is not just a drill. Angela: But Wildwing and the others will need our help. Prince Pearce: And they'll have it, Angela. Meanwhile, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor were spending their time with their baby, Flurry Heart. Dean Cadance: Isn't this great, Shining Armor? We can finally relax at the park with our baby. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Shining Armor: I know, Cadance. I'm just glad Ransik is giving us a break. Suddenly, Siege, Chameleon and Wraith came out of nowhere. Siege: Surprise! Chameleon: (as Dirty Harry) You've got to ask yourselves one question, "Do We Feel Lucky"! Well, Do ya, Punks! With nowhere else to run, Wraith and Siege captured Cadance and Shining Armor. Shining Armor: Hey, Back off! Dean Cadance: Take your hands off me! Chameleon: Now, To grab the brat next! Just as he was about to take Flurry Heart, Cole and Alyssa came and ambushed him. Cole Evans: (kicks Chameleon away) Back off! Alyssa Enrilé: (takes Flurry Heart) It's okay, Flurry. You're safe. Shining Armor: Let us go! Siege: Not a chance! Dean Cadance: Let go! Wraith: (trapped them with a forcefield) We got what we came for! And without a trace, They disappeared with Shining Armor and Cadance. Alyssa Enrilé: (as she and Cole powered down) They got away, Cole. And they got Cadance and Shining Armor. Cole Evans: We'll get them back, Alyssa. For Twilight and Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (fusses for her parents) At the Animarium, Twilight and her friends had to think of a plan to save Cadance and Shining Armor. Twilight Sparkle: We've got to save my brother and Cadance, I just don't want to see Flurry Heart alone like this. Canard Thunderbeak: No worries, Twilight. We'll get them back, You'll see. Merrick Baliton: Canard's right, Twilight. We're all in this together no matter what. Professor E. Gadd: Well said, Merrick. Starlow: There's always a way to succeed any rescue. Toadbert: Of course there is, Starlow. Max Cooper: And we never give up without a fight. Waluigi: Right-a you are, Max. So, Everyone make ready for the rescue mission. With no time to waste, The Rangers, Justice Squad, Mario, his friends and Mighty Ducks prepared their rescue mission. Twilight Sparkle: Well, There's no turning back now. Wildwing Flashblade: Don't worry, Twilight. We'll save your brother and Cadance together. Mario: Right-a you are, Wildwing. Darkwing Duck: Okay, Team. Let's Get Dangerous! So, They set off to rescue Shining Armor and Cadance. Meanwhile at the open field, The Dragaunus and his goons along with Koopa of the Jungle waited for the Rangers. Lord Dragaunus: It's only a matter of time, Those fools are up for their demise. Shining Armor: You won't get away with this, Dragaunus. My sister will defeat you. Dean Cadance: And so will the Other Rangers, You just wait and see. Lord Dragaunus: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts